


Beautiful

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Beautiful

## Beautiful

#### by Karahkwa Ross

From: "Karah Ross" <> Date: Wednesday, February 13, 2002 1:27 AM 

Beautiful  
By Karahkwa Ross  
Codes: x Files Sk/k  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Chris Carter, et al. and I mean no copyright violation. Summary: PWP 

* * *

You are the most beautiful sight in the world. Your head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, hands clutching the sheets. You mouth parts to release a moan and I take in your kiss-swollen lips. Yes, you're beautiful. 

And somehow I know if you knew what I was thinking while we have sex, you'd shoot me. 

Walter Skinner is not one to be thought as a beautiful. 

Then again, he's also not thought as a bottom, and yet you are. In fact you're an exclusive bottom. 

Imagine that. I have to beg and plead with the FBI's Assistant Director Skinner to get him to top me. And I'm only successful once in a great while. 

"Alex." 

God. That voice, all roughed with need. I love it. So sexy and sweet. 

I wait, knowing you, knowing you'll tell me what you want. 

"Faster, Alex. Harder. God, Alex, you feel so good. More, please." 

Walter Skinner begging for it, is there anything sexier on earth? 

I can't tell you no. I give you what you want. 

I love the way you thrash and moan beneath me. And those sounds you make in the back of your throat as you push back against me. 

I know you're close. I can see it in the way you're biting your lip. You want to make it last. 

I thrust at an angle and relish your scream of delight. Again and you're biting your lip and twisting the sheets. A third time and you shudder. 

I hold still for a second, just watching you. One more thrust and I know what will happen. 

You'll whisper my name and shiver as you cum. There'll be this delicious quiver in your voice that alone will make me cum inside of you. 

You open your eyes and I can see the need in their blue depths. You're so damn beautiful. 

I do the only thing I can do. I thrust as hard as I can, wanting to give you as much pleasure as I can. 

There's the shiver and here comes the whisper. 

"I love you, Alex." 

I freeze, half from the force of my orgasm and half from the force of your words. "Oh God." 

I love you, too, beautiful. 

* * *

~Ring Mistress: Chakotay/Kim/Other WebRing ~Keeper of Chakotay's Heart  
~http://www.angelfire.com/nm/karahkwa/ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Karahkwa Ross 


End file.
